Anko Fantasy
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: This is the sequel to Fantasy but this is Anko story. Anko want to go back to her old life having meaningless sex but she still want to have sex with Itachi. Will Anko go back to her old life or start something new with Itachi?
1. Author note

**AN:/ You don't have to read the prologue or chapter 1 just read chapter 2 if you can't handle graphic sex or imply yaoi. Not reading the prologue or chapter 1 won't make you not know what's going on in the story**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

**I don't own Naruto but the idea are mine **

**Summary: This is the sequel to Fantasy but this is Anko story. Anko want to go back to her old life having meaningless sex but she still want to have sex with Itachi. Will Anko go back to her old life or start something new with Itachi?**

**AN:/ This chapter has kidnapping and imply rape. You been warn**

**Prologue **

14 year old Anko had a normal day of high school and once school was over she went home to her father. Little did she know that he would have a surprise waiting for her. Her mother left her on her father door steps at age 10 and her father didn't ask question just accepted her into his home. She opened the door to her home and closed it behind her. "Dad I'm home"

"Upstairs" he called "I told you could call me by my name"

"Sorry" she said going upstairs put her stuff into her room then look for him

He was in the stare bedroom and there was a naked teen male tied to the chair with a bandana tied into his mouth then Anko gasped covering her mouth. Orochimaru was calm and walked over to his daughter. "You're in health class right?" she nodded "how old do you wanna be when you lose your virginity?"

She just stared at him. She didn't think you could choose an age and why did he want to know? "I don't know" she said

"We'll worry about that later today I'm gonna show you how to pleasure a man" She just looked at him "you have two options take your clothes off or change"

She hesitated but then decides to take her shirt off and her pants. She had on an undershirt and panties on along with a bra. Her father took her arm and pulled her closer to the teen then she looked at him. She didn't know who he was or if he go to her school but she'll worry about that later. She looked at her father "What do I do?"

"What do the school teach you?" he shook his head "Touch him anywhere you like" She touched his chest and the teen watch her then she started rubbing his chest. "Anko you're my daughter be bolder" he said making her touch his area

She gasped then pulled her hand away and her father sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, you trust me don't you?" she nodded "why would I teach you something that wouldn't help you in the future?"

She took a deep breath and touches him again then started moving her hands. The teen almost bit his tongue and gripped on the rope then Anko looked at his face. "He looks in pain"

"He not" She swallowed and continued stroking him then rubbed her thumb against the head. "Taste it" She looked at her father then the teen and looked down at penis. When she first got here it wasn't standing up and now she think he has a semi-erection. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth then took him inside her mouth. He didn't taste bad but he didn't taste that good either. She moved her tongue and his hips moved then she looked at his face. He had blood coming down his mouth and she started to take him out her mouth but her father held her head there. "Don't stop until he shoot inside your mouth and swallow"

She did was she was told and even though the guy had blood coming from his mouth his breathing was becoming heavy then she started sucking. If this is all it takes to pleasure a guy then she would know how soon. Her father let her head go then took the bandana out his mouth and he glared at her father. "Shit" he said

He groaned and licked his lips "Tell my daughter if you like it" her father order "if you don't I'll tell her to stop"

He looked at Anko "I like it" Her father left out the room then she took it out her mouth then started licking it. "You're good at this"

She smiled at him "Thank you"

"Hurry and make him come you have homework to do" Orochimaru said coming back into the room with a belt

She nodded then took him back into her mouth and sucked him. He cursed then tightens his grip on the rope and his head went back. He came and Anko eyes wide then she swallowed. She wasn't used to swallowed thick substance but made herself do it because she didn't want to disappoint her father. Anko pulled her mouth away and licked her lips then she looked at her father. "That your lesson for the day for here on I'll teach you something every day until you work up the courage to lose your virginity, now you may do your homework"

Anko left going to her room while her father closed the door and locked it then looked at the teen male. "Bastard let me go"

"I think not and I don't want you to be too loud" he said putting the belt into his mouth

He glared at Orochimaru and Orochimaru smiled then took his pants loose. The guy eyes wide then moved around in the chair not like he could really go anyway and Orochimaru touch his legs. "Don't worry the first time won't hurt that bad"

The teen glared at him with his eyes not that it would do him any good then Orochimaru lift his legs. Anko was too busy doing homework with headphones in her ear to hear what was going on the room next her. She knew she didn't have the best father in the world but she did know he care about her and want what's best for her. She didn't want to disappoint him or he may leave her like her mother did.

From there on the teen boy would be rape while Anko was at school then be Anko school lesson when she got out and rape all over again. Orochimaru found him on the streets and took him into his home but if he knew his days would be spend like this he never would expected his offer. Even though Anko was clueless to her father and she didn't want anyone else to abandon her, she did what she was told. Since he really didn't wanna go back on the streets he was doing the same and hating every minute of it.

here...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**This is the chapter when Anko went to see her father and there is a imply yaoi. (Like the prologue I want get into much detail about yaoi) **

I opened the front door since father didn't believe in lock doors then I found him in the kitchen with a silver headed young guy wearing glass having sex and I sat down at the dining room table waiting for them to finish.

"Anko, come"

I got from the table and the guy looked at me "I'm Kabuto"

He was naked and he still had an erection "Hi"

"Kabuto fuck my daughter"

"What?" I said "I just drive four-"

He pulled my skirt down and my panties then opened my legs. I elbows him in the neck then kneed him in the balls and he fell to his knees. "Orochimaru, I'm not a kid anymore"

"I know that but I told you when it comes to sex-"

"I know think later but I'm not having sex with a guy I'm not attracted to"

"Fair enough I invite some men over and you take your pick and you can even fuck all of them"

"Are these men the same men you fuck?"

"Someone of them"

"I don't feel comfortable with doing the same guy my father does"

"Anko before the day you lost your virginity I fucked that boy constantly"

Again one of those things I didn't have to know and now that I came back I don't know if it was a good idea. Orochimaru sat down at the kitchen table and Kabuto got on his knees then I took my leave. I went into my old room and I was surprise Orochimaru kept my room the same when I left years ago. Kakashi is still in denial about us not being together probably. I slept with so many people in the past I was surprise Kakashi wanted to be in a relationship with me and I was surprise at myself for not cheating on him. Kabuto knocked on my door and I looked at him then frowned he was still naked.

"Did you change your mind?"

"Why you ask me that?"

"Master left and I was hoping to have you"

"Orochimaru being to too much for you"

"No, I serve my master but sometimes I want to fuck or have my dick suck"

"My father a selfish lover"

"Can you let me tit fuck you or suck me off?"

I still didn't feel comfortable with doing the same guy as my father so Kabuto just ended up screw over. All the guys were told to take their clothes off and I was the only girl which didn't upset me. I was checking out which cock I want then once I found him if he fuck my father he wasn't going to fuck me. Kabuto was on hands and knees with two guys while my father was getting suck off and another guy was doing the guy sucking my father off. "Hey baby" I heard someone say

I looked at his cock then his face "Did you have sex with my father?"

He looked me in the eye "No"

I got onto the dining room table and the guy step between my legs then I handed him a condom from the table. He put it on and pushed himself inside me then I grab his shoulders. He licked his lips and thrust deeper then faster. He laid me down onto the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist then some guys came to the table. 3 cocks were in my face and I took one into my mouth then stroked the others ones. Another guy came up behind the guy fucking me then thrust inside him. Of course I had a foursome before and knew tomorrow I will be a satisfied woman.

I woke up in my old bedroom with two warm nude bodies then I sat up and looked at the two male. The only reason they were in my bed was cause out of all the guys I fucked yesterday they were the best so I reward them and letting them sleep with me all night. I got out the bed and went to the bathroom then took a shower. I walked back to my room then dress and went downstairs to the kitchen. My father was sitting at the table getting suck off while he was drinking his coffee "Is this how every morning is?"

"Sometimes I'm fucking while drinking my coffee"

"Thanks for yesterday"

"It's my job as a parent to help my child"

The guy came from under the table then made himself a cup of coffee and Kabuto walked into the kitchen. "Morning Kabuto"

"Kimmaru"

"Is there anything you need master?" Kabuto asked

"No" he said getting up and walked out the room

Kimmaru left out the kitchen "Competition?" I asked

"No" he said pushing his glasses up then left out the kitchen

After breakfast I went back to my room and found the two guys fucking each other then I crossed my arms. They didn't let up until they both came and I shouldn't be surprise since these are guys my father invited. They looked at me and smiled then one of them reach for me. I shook my head "Get out my bed both of you and don't come back to my room"

They both looked confused then frowned and did what I asked. I frowned then pulled my sheets off my bed and kicked my mattress off my bed. I wasn't going be able to sleep in my bed now then I frowned and I walked out my room. I found Kabuto in the hall looking into my father room then I walked closer and decide to scare him. "What you doing?" I asked right in his ear

He jumped then turn to look at me and his pants was unzipped. "Nothing"

"You were jacking off to my father" I said looking to see who he was fucking "looks like your second best"

Kabuto frowned then walked to the office and closed the door behind him. I decide to leave the house so I put my shoes on then took a driver around and went an ice cream parlor. I brought ice cream cone then turn seeing a group of guys getting off motorcycle and I licked my ice cream wonder if this was a motorcycle hang out spot. A guy with small brown ponytail with an eye patch over his left eye and a scar over his right eye where his eye brow would be. His eye was brown and he wore a black leather jacket with nothing underneath then I could see a black tattoo at the right side of his chest. He wore black jeans and boots then walked my way. No point in paying other attention to the other guys this guy screamed danger and I hadn't had sex with a guy that could kill just because.

"You're new" he said

"Actually I'm old, I just haven't been home in awhile"

He checked me out "What's your name?"

"Anko"

He rubbed his goatee then licked his lips "You want to take a ride"

"I don't leave with strangers"

He smirked "I'm Waraji"

"I'm drove here"

"You won't be gone that long"

"What you plan to bang me then bring me back?"

"Among other things but yeah"

"Fine let's go"

He got onto his motorcycle and I climb on behind him then he drove off. He pulled up to building then turns the bike off and I got off. I did notice that the guys that were with him only three of them follow while the other stay behind then he got off the bike. "No one comes in" Waraji told them then he opened the door and I walked in. It was a narrow hallway with a door on the left then stairs straight ahead and he put his hand on my back. "We're going upstairs"

We went the upstairs and he opened another door then he turn on the lights. It was a huge room with an opened floor plan; the kitchen, dining and living room was in open space then there were doors against the walls. He took my arm and walked me to the door then opened it. I saw a bed then I walked in and he closed the door behind him. I sat on the bed then took my shoes off and looked around the room. "You're not going offer me something to drink?"

He took his pants loose then walked closer to me "You can take his dick in your mouth and drink my cum"

I looked at his dick and it was a nice size dick then I licked my lips. I got on my knees then stroked his dick and licked it. I took him into my mouth then his fingers went through my hair and he grab my head. I took as much as I could before back off then I cupped his balls and sucked his dick. He groaned then started moving his hips and gripped my hair. I honestly didn't feel like he wanted me to suck his dick, he more less fuck my mouth then anything. He pounded his hips to my mouth and tighten his grip on my hair then came. I swallowed and he pulled out then I licked his dick clean. I just hope he don't come that fast when he fucks me cause if he does we're going have problems. He pushed my skirt up and pulled my red lace panties down then pulled my tank top down. He looked at my tits then took them into his hands and played with them. I don't wear a bra with a tank top it looks dumb. He pushed me onto my back then opened a condom and put it on. He put his finger inside me and finger fuck me for a couple of minutes then replace his fingers with dick. I gasped at his thickness and size then he kept pushing it farther. I grab his shoulders and he pushed my legs farther apart then took my hips into his hands.

"You're so tight"

"I never had sex with someone as thick as you"

He smirked then thrust and groaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist then played with my breast and he took my hands. He pin them above my head then started pounding into me and I licked my lips.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hot night

_A year later _

"You know I wonder about you" I said to Hinata

She looked at me "What do you mean?"

"If you were sex addicts when you weren't married-"

"Anko" she said looking around

I rolled my eyes "No one listening or caring"

"Why do you like discussing my personal life around strangers?"

"I'm helping you not care about what other people think" She just looked at me and I sighed "you know that just because your married doesn't make you less than a sex addict"

She frowned "What does that make you?"

I shrugged "I'm not having sex" She look like she didn't believe me "I'm serious"

"I know you and Kakashi-" I hit her on her leg and she winced then looked at me "what's the matter with you?"

"Don't mention that name"

"I can't believe you hit me"

"I'm pretty sure your used to it with Sasuke I'm pretty sure you're doing kinky stuff" I said drinking my margarita

"We do normal people sex"

I laughed "There no such thing as normal people sex"

She frowned "You know what I mean"

"You should try not being normal it's more fun that way"

"Have you talked to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him"

"Anko"

"I'm back to the life I used to have"

"You're talking about sleeping around"

"Yep I've always been comfortable in my space"

"I thought you wanted a relationship"

I snorted "Hinata I'm 24 I don't need to worry about relationship until I'm 30"

"I'm only 20"

"Yeah but everything about you say settle down"

She frowned "I don't know how to take that"

"Remember what I told you when you look in the dictionary?"

"Yeah I'll be under sex and horny"

"But you'll also be under good, nice and marriage"

She smiled "That's nice of you to say Anko, thank you"

"I'm just telling you the truth"

"You would be under brutally honest and sensitive"

"I'm so not sensitive"

"Whatever you say Anko" I looked around then saw the guy at the end of the bar eying me and I held me drink up to him. He smiled and lifted his beer then Hinata looked behind her. "You know him?"

"I will later"

"Anko I think you should try to work out between you and Kakashi"

"Thanks to Kakashi I didn't get laid as much as I wanted this way I'm happy and satisfied"

"You were those the things with Kakashi"

"Yeah sometimes" I said then ran my finger around my glass "I'm also gonna have to try older Uchiha"

Her eyes wide "You can't"

"He single and I wanna know if he likes his brother always up" I said smiling

"Anko"

"Hinata I'm a single horny woman who gonna enjoy herself"

She frowned "I don't think this is a good idea"

"You always say that"

"Yea when you come up with plans that don't make sense"

"To you and you should go home to your husband while I'm going to make use of the bathroom"

"Anko"

"Don't worry I'm on the pill and I always make sure the guy use a condom"

She made a face "That's not what I was going to say"

"I'll be careful too"

"Call me tomorrow"

"I may be late if a the guy any good"

She sighed then hugged me and left. I walked over to him and smiled then he checked me out. "Hey sexy" he said smiling

"I'm-"

"Just sex right? Why exchange name if I don't plan to see you tomorrow"

I haven't had sex since me and Kakashi broke up but did I want to get involved with a guy who brushing me off when I know I could do better. He stood and what the hell when it comes to sex there aren't second thoughts then I smiled. "Fine but don't me trying to get my name and beg to fuck me more"

"Come on I know a quiet place"

I followed the cutie with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to his truck then he got into the backseat. I paused before opened the back door since I knew where this was going did I want to do it in backseat then I frowned. That damn Hinata got me doubting myself and I'm not supposed to think when it comes to sex. I opened the door and sat down then he unzipped his pants. I lift my skirt then pulled my panties down and he smiled. He eyed my chest then looked at my face "You taking your shirt off?" he asked

"You taking your shirt off?" I asked

He pulled his shirt off and I took my shirt then he licked his lips "You got some nice tits" he said pulling me into his lap

"Hold up Romeo, condom"

"Right" he said going in his glove compartment

I stroked his erection and he moved my hands putting on a condom then picked me up. I put my hands on his shoulders and he took my hips into his hands then I sank down onto his erection. I licked my lips once he was in and he groaned then started thrusting. He grab my breasts and pulled on my nipples then moved his hips faster. Unless he does something more this isn't going be an all-nighter. I'm not supposed to be thinking I'm supposed to be enjoying myself. I rubbed my clitoris and moved my hips against his then he grab my hips. I glanced out the back window and saw Kakashi with another female then frowned. I grab the guy head and kissed him then thrust my tongue down his throat. He knocks me on my back and spread my legs farther than thrust deeper. The windows start to fog up and the car starts moving then I grab the guy ass. I squeeze his ass and he starts thrusting faster then I licked his sweaty shoulder.

"Come on give it to me" I told him

"Oh I'm giving it"

"Faster and harder" There was a knock on the window and he stopped then looked at the window. "Don't stopped"

"Someone knock on the window"

"So?"

He rolled down the window and a security guard stood on the other side "Can you folks take it elsewhere?"

"We're sorry sure" he said rolling up the window "let's go to your place"

I pushed him off me and grab my shirt "No"

"Come on baby"

"Have a nice night" I said putting my shirt back on

"Don't be like that we can continued where we left off"

"I doubt it" I said bending over grabbing my panties

"Fine leave you whore"

I looked at him "Look you, probably recently lost your virginity, trust me my vibrator could give me more pleasure than you"

I opened the door and put my panties on then walked to my car. Damn so much for getting back to my old life.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 the noon after**

I got up at noon then called Hinata and she sounded out of breath. "Am I interrupting?"

"YES" Sasuke said in the background

"I told her to call me" Hinata defended me

"I just want you to know, I need a Hinata break, and you're a bad influence on me"

"I'm a bad influence?" she asked confused

"Thanks to you, I over thinking things with guy and I didn't get lucky"

"That's great"

"Says the person having sex frequently"

"Yeah with the same person"

"Whatever, I going to see my dad he'll help me cleanse your bad influence"

"But Anko that's not a bad thing"

"I'll see you when I see you" I said hanging up and started to call my father

I realize I didn't want to have sex with random guys actually the only person I want to fuck me his Sasuke brother. I never did get a chance to have with at Hinata wedding and I never got his number but I'm hoping he satisfied this itch I got. I put my phone down and licked my lips just thought of fucking him had my panties wet then I called Hinata back.

"Is everything ok?" she asked in her normal voice

"Put hubby on the phone"

"Uh...ok"

"Anko"

"Sasuke, I want to ask your brother something"

"He still at the office"

"Thanks" I said hanging up then went to my bedroom and put on something sexy

I drove up to the office and took the elevator then saw a red head with glasses. "Where Itachi office?" I asked

She looked at me "He busy"

I lean against her desk "So?"

"Give me your name and I'll let him you came by"

I remember Hinata saying that Sasuke and Itachi share a floor and that they both had sectary. I looked around and the other desk had a female with short blue hair and silver eyes then I walked over to her. "Where Itachi office?" she looked at me and pointed "Thank you"

"Konan why would you do that?" the red head said

"If Itachi doesn't want her there then he'll kick her out, plus he my boss not your Karin"

I heard them say before disappearing into a hallway then knocking on the door "Come in"

I opened the door and closed it behind me then walked over to Itachi desk. "Remember me"

He looked at me "You're not a woman who can be easily forgotten"

"I'm taken that as a compliment" I said walking behind his desk then sat on his desk

He looked at my legs and I almost smiled "What do I own for this visit?"

I crossed my legs "Isn't it obvious what I want?"

He looked at my face and smirked then stood "What if I said you've to earn it?"

I raise a brow and smiled standing as well then press myself against him. I grab his tie then licked the shell of his ear "Do love a challenge?"

He pushed me against his desk "Do you have on panties?"

"If you wanna know you know how to fine out" He licked his lips and put one hand on my waist then the other underneath my skirt. While his hands were on me it's only fair for me to put my hands on him then I cupped him and his cock twitched. "I think the great Itachi Uchiha won't be able to handle what he dishes out"

He turns me around and put my hands on top of his desk then press his erection against my ass. I licked my lips and he kissed my neck then licked me between my shoulder blade. I shivered and rubbed my ass against him then he tighten his grip on my hands. "I've a feeling once we start we won't be able to finish"

"What are you saying?"

"I better take the whole weekend off"

I smiled then turn around and pulled him by his tie. He kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck then he sat me on his desk. He spread my legs and step between them then deepen the kiss. Damn if he good kisser, I can't wait to have him taste other part and to have that Uchiha dick inside me. I heard his door opened and I knew it wouldn't be Konan but other one. I wrapped my legs around his waist then lay on his desk bring him down with me.

"Itachi are you-"

I thought he would stop kissing me and get rid of her but he just continued kissing me then act like she was even there. Smart man and I'm starting to like him more and more. I heard the door closed and Itachi put his hand inside my panties then the other on my breast. Since I was already wet and he took my panties off then unzipped his pants. I looked down and licked my lips then thought he was going be the biggest lover I ever had. I haven't had pain and pleasure since my first time. I grab him by his tie and kissed him then wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me back and unloosing his tie then pulled away reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a condom then put it on and rubbed his erection against me. I moaned then he took my hips into his hands and pushed the tip inside me. I grab his shoulder and gasped as he stretch me then thrust deeper. He started moving his hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist then he pulled my shirt up. He grab my breasts and started playing with my nipples then took one into his mouth. I licked my lips and I moaned then ran my fingers through his hair. Yep this is what I need sex with Itachi.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Just what the doctor ordered **

"You know as my friend I felt like you shoulda warn me" I told her

"About what?" Hinata asked pushing the basket in the market

"Itachi"

She stopped the basket then turn to look at me and hit me with her purse "How could you?"

"I can't believe you hit" I said touching my shoulder shock

"You slept with my husband brother"

"You shouldn't be surprise"

"I hope you know what you're getting into"

"You mean there's more to get into than fantastic sex"

Hinata shook her head and started pushing the basket "So you lied"

"About?"

"When we were on the cruise"

"Nothing happened, just me flirting"

"I saw you flirting with Itachi then him watch you leave and him leave a few minutes later"

"Hinata you worry too much"

"Anko"

"I haven't had sex with Itachi until the day I called you and ask to talk Sasuke"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Hinata"

"Anko"

I sighed "Your suppose to be shopping not worry about the past"

"You did, didn't you?"

"No I didn't even though he wasn't interested in Hana no more he still respect her not to do anything with me but I would've been got lucky with him if you didn't interrupt me at the wedding"

She sighed in relief "That's good"

"You know when I told you we didn't do anything I meant we didn't do anything"

She looked sad "I wanted to believe you Anko but what I saw didn't look like nothing"

"But why would I lie to my best friend?"

She bit her lip "I'm sorry Anko, your right you never lied to me" she said "So you and Itachi are just having sex"

"Yep"

"And you're ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wouldn't be-"

"Yea I know we talk about this all last year and now it's mine year"

"Well I end up married-"

"Oh no you don't, Neko made me catch your stupid flowers"

"I caught hers"

"So that doesn't really happened to people"

"It's not the end of the world to be married"

"I'm going pay a visit to new mommy"

"Really let me know I haven't been to Suna in a while"

"If you come no hubby"

"Ok"

"I mean it"

After shopping with Hinata I went home and change clothes then went to Itachi house. He answered the door and raising a brow "It's hot outside why do you have a jacket on?"

I opened my jacket "Hi lover"

He smirked and took my hand then closed the door pushing me against it. He took my panties off and took his pants loose then grab my hips. I kissed him and he thrust inside me then I moan against his mouth.


End file.
